Familia
by taniadh
Summary: Una idea que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en la relación que hay entre Nicky y Red y que pasaría si una de ellas estuviese fuera de prisión. Hay mucho de Nicky y Lorna.


Red terminó de limpiar los mostradores de la cocina y fue andando hasta su cubículo. Fue mirando todo alrededor y seguía sin creerse que todo hubiese cambiado tanto. Casi todas las reclusas eran nuevas. Del grupo de las blancas ya sólo quedaban Norma, Jones y ella. Big Boo salió hace una semana y las demás hacía mucho tiempo que estaban libres. Morello salió hace dos años y Nicky hace uno. Habló con ella unas semanas atrás y le contó que estaban a punto de casarse.

Aun no podía creerse que esas dos hubiesen arreglado las cosas y siguieran juntas incluso después de salir. Tuvieron un pequeño contratiempo cuando Nicky tuvo que conocer a toda la familia Morello. La madre y los hermanos no entendían cómo es que su pequeña niña se había vuelto lesbiana así que culparon a Nicky. Pero la abuela los sorprendió a todos cuando defendió a la pareja y se puso de su parte. Ya sabían de quién había heredado Lorna su carácter. Por un momento se preocupó de que no aceptaran a Nicky. Entendía que a primera vista no pareciese la mejor opción cómo pareja de su hija pero si se molestasen en conocerla verían que no hay nadie mejor que ella.

Suspiró pensando en sus hijas de la cárcel. Tricia murió y Gina volvió con su familia y de vez en cuando le escribía alguna carta. Sólo quedaba Nicky y esperaba de todo corazón que no se olvidase también de ella. Cuando estaba llegando a su cama, Bennet se acercó a decirle que tenía un paquete del correo esperando por ella. Fue a ver que era y no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que era de Lorna. Evidentemente, la caja ya estaba abierta por medidas de seguridad ya que los guardias lo revisaban todo pero aun así parecía que no habían roto nada.

Lo llevo todo a su cubículo y sentada en la cama fue mirándolo todo. Lo primero que hizo fue leer la carta que había.

_¡Ey, mamá!_

_Si, soy Nicky. ¿A qué no adivinas desde dónde te escribo esta carta? ¡Estamos en Bora Bora! Vinimos de luna de miel después de la boda. Lorna aún está asimilando que en realidad no hay un tercer Bora pero parece que lo está superando a base de mojitos y mimosas. Creo que este es el lugar más bonito del mundo. ¿Sabes esas playas que salen en las fotos que parece que las han retocado con photoshop? Pues así. Y por la noche las estrellas brillan tanto que me recuerdan a los rascacielos de Nueva York pero sin ruido ni humo ni nada de eso. La semana que viene cogemos el avión para irnos a Europa. Estamos intentando hacer todo los viajes del mural aquel que hice, ya sabes. Pero al parecer tengo un límite para gastarme el dinero de la herencia de mi abuelo. Idioteces. Lo bueno es que este viaje durará tanto que para cuando volvamos la familia de Lorna ya se habrá hecho a la idea y además ya faltará poco para que salgas. _

_No me enfadaré porque no me lo contaras antes pero ya sabes que tengo mis contactos e iba a acabar enterándome. Hablé con tu abogado y me dijo que solo te quedaba un año de condena porque te habían reducido el resto por buena conducta. Así que eso quiere decir que podremos ir a tu casa y probar esa receta tuya del pollo de la que siempre nos hablabas a todas en Litchfield. Te hemos mandado unos cuantos regalos, los que hemos podido y nos han dejado. Toda esa mierda de la seguridad, ya sabes. Uno es una caracola, recuerdo que un día me dijiste que echabas de menos oír el mar aunque muy pocas veces ibas a la playa. Y dicen que si te acercas una de esas al oído puedes escuchar el mar así que… espero que te guste. El resto de regalos los tendrás cuando nos veamos. Aguanta que ya te queda poco y seguro que todos tus hijos y nietos están deseando verte._

_Con amor (¿se supone que se firman así las cartas no? Lorna no me lo ha querido decir.)_

_Nicky._

Red apretó el papel contra su pecho sonriendo casi sin poder creérselo. Miró en la caja y vio que había varios botes de alguna loción, un libro de recetas que quería desde hace tiempo, una caracola y un par de fotos.

Una era del día de la boda y se veía a Lorna con un vestido de novia pero nada tan voluminoso como los que había visto en sus revista. Era mucho más sencillo y también más bonito, de estilo años 50 y no le podía quedar más perfecto. A su lado y abrazándola por la cintura estaba Nicky que se había vestido con un smoking en una clara alusión al mural que hizo hacía ya tiempo. Pero lo que menos importaba eran las ropas, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las sonrisas de felicidad que ambas tenían. A su lado estaban Piper y Alex y parecía que esta había conseguido el ramo. También estaba Black Cindy con Poussey. Incluso Taystee aparecía en un lateral de la foto corriendo hacia el grupo mientras comía un trozo de tarta.

Red sonrió y miró la otra foto. En esta aparecían sólo Lorna y Nicky en una playa paradisiaca así que supuso que era Bora Bora. Lorna, que llevaba una flor en el pelo, abrazaba a Nicky por el cuello mientras sujetaba una mimosa y con el otro brazo sujetaba la cámara para hacer la foto. Nicky salía con el pelo húmedo pero con una gorra encima y unas gafas de sol. Ambas sonreían a la cámara muy felices. Y aunque ni siquiera se estaban mirando se podía ver el amor que se tenían. La alegría de la foto era contagiosa.

Red miró de nuevo en la caja y se sorprendió de ver una carta más. La abrió y esta vez era de Lorna.

_¡Hola Red! _

No sabía como pero nada más leer las palabras le pareció oír la voz cantarina de Lorna diciéndolas.

_Supongo que Nicky ya te ha contado donde estamos y todo lo demás. Pero seguro que te ha contado de forma general y sin explicarte nada. Lo primero es que te tienen que dar más cosas a parte de las cartas, espero que los guardias no se hayan quedado con nada. Va el libro de recetas del que nos hablabas tanto, y unos cuantos botes de la loción de Piper para tu dolor de espalda. Nos trajo un montón de ellos para que te los mandásemos pero sólo hemos podido mandarte esos por lo de las normas. Ah, también van dos fotos. Una es de Bora Bora Bora. Por cierto, ¿te puedes creer que se supone que sólo son dos Boras? No estoy de acuerdo, alguien ha debido de quitarle la última en algún momento antes de que viniésemos. Aun así yo seguiré llamándolo tal y como es. La otra foto es del día de la boda. Ojalá hubieses estado allí. Te echamos mucho de menos, sobretodo Nicky aunque no lo quiso decir. ¿A que está preciosa con su traje? Mi madre casi se cayó de la silla al verla. Estuvo todo el día diciendo que las mujeres deben usar vestidos y las bodas se hacen en las iglesias hasta que mi abuela la emborrachó con el vino y se quedó dormida en el banquete. Fue muy gracioso. Piper y Alex siguen juntas. Piper sigue con su negocio del jabón y parece que funciona yo ya lo estoy empezando a ver en más tiendas. Y Alex está escribiendo un libro. Nicky se mete mucho con ella por eso. Yo he vuelto a trabajar en la peluquería de mi tía y ahora soy encargada. Y Nicky está estudiando para sacarse el título de secretaria. ¿Tú sabías que era tan buena con los números? Supongo que ni ella misma lo sabía._

_Por aquí ya ves que todo va muy bien y espero que por allí también. Ya no queda casi nadie de las que estábamos pero ya sabes que no estás sola. Cuando salgas nos tendrás allí. Incluso después de hablar tanto de ti mi familia quiere que vengas a cenar. No me lo tomaré mal si no vienes al fin y al cabo sería estar rodeada de unos 30 italianos medio locos. La pobre Nicky aún se está acostumbrando a todo esto. Aunque mis sobrinos parecen adorarla. Si me preguntas, creo que es por el pelo pero no se lo diré o la romperé el corazón. _

_Ya sabes que te queremos y te echamos de menos. Estamos deseando volver a verte y hasta que nos grites un poco._

_Besos,_

_Lorna._

Red sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas de emoción que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Miró a Norma que la miraba algo preocupada y le tendió las cartas para que las leyera y lo entendiera. Se acercó a la pared de su cubículo y pegó las fotos en ella. Pasó lentamente una mano por encima de las caras sonrientes.

Si, sólo un año más y podría estar con su familia. Toda su familia.


End file.
